


Off the record

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois didn’t invite Diana over for a tea party, but… these things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the record

“Do you want something to drink?” Lois asks as she looks at the woman sitting across from her at the dining room table dressed all in white with black hair pulled up in a bun. “I don’t know if you drink tea, Diana, but I have a nice herbal tea I’ve been meaning to try out.” Lois rocks back in her chair, pushing it away from the table so that she can stand without sending the whole table tumbling. “Unless you want coffee instead—”  
  
Diana shakes her head and then smiles up at Lois. “Tea is fine,” she says as Lois curls her fingers over the top of her chair and then starts to tap her fingers over the wooden frame. “I’ll have whatever you’re drinking, Lois.”  
  
Lois smiles and then makes herself somewhat scarce, walking into the criminally tiny kitchen in her apartment and searching through the cabinets for the electric tea kettle and the little tin of rosehip and dried cheery tea that Lucy picked up for her the last time she was in town.  
  
“Do you take sugar with your tea?”  
  
“Oh yes,” Diana says right before the sound of a chair scraping lightly over tile comes and makes Lois turn around midway through reaching for cups and saucers so that she can watch Diana walk towards her. “I hope you don’t mind, I have a bit of a sweet tooth.” The kitchen should feel small and cramped with Diana almost towering over Lois, but instead it seems… cozy.  
  
“Do you want some cookies?” Lois finally manages to turn on the electric kettle and then settles back against the opposite counter so that she can keep an eye on it as well as Diana when the other woman picks up a tiny red mug and starts to roll it around in her big hands. “There are some Girl Scouts in our building and—”  
  
Diana perks up immediately.  
  
“What kind?”  
  
Lois laughs softly and then combs her fingers through the curls of her dark hair.  
  
“Thin Mints and Samoas,” she says, grinning at the look of genuine pleasure that crosses Diana’s face. “I had some Tagalongs, but well… those don’t last very long in my apartment.”  
  
“Those are more than fine,” Diana says as she directs a bright smile at Lois. “I’m glad you asked me over for this meeting, Lois.”  
  
“I am too,” Lois confesses, solidly tamping down the urge to flush all the way up to her ears at having Wonder Woman out of costume and in her kitchen, smiling at her as though they’ve been friends since birth instead of only a few months. “We should do this again sometime.”


End file.
